Hija de la venganza
by AlexCristal1712
Summary: Isabella es una chica sin lugar, tiene 18 años y fue abandonada al nacer en un orfanato de Forks. Al cumplir 17 años conoce a Jacob Black, quien se transforma en su primer amor pero él es asesinado por su mejor amigo Edward Cullen. Ahora con Jacob muerto, Bella solo quiere venganza contra Edward pero más allá de eso, podrá surgir el amor por quién te quito lo único de tu vida?
1. Chapter 1

La vida a veces parecía ser demasiado lenta, los días eran como siglos, la verdad es que los recuerdos que me invadían no me permitían seguir adelante. Después de aquel mes de Marzo en el que mi vida había cambiado irreversiblemente, aquel mes en donde había perdido lo único que me importaba en este mundo, la única persona que tenía porque cuando te encuentras sola entre tantas personas, cuando nadie está a tu lado para darte calor, cuando nadie está para decirte una palabra de aliento, cuando desde niña has vagado por este tierra sin saber exactamente de dónde vienes o quien eres, si existe alguien más buscándote, y de pronto encuentras lo que has estado buscando desde pequeña tu hogar lo que habías deseado, pero nada dura para siempre, las cosas se van pero yo no creía que mi felicidad durará tan poco tiempo.

-Jacob-solloce sentada al borde de su tumba.

Isabella, era lo único que sabía de mí, y no es que ese fuera mi verdadero nombre, yo no tenía nombre no tenía apellido, no tenía identidad. Había sido abandonada por mis padres desde que tenía conocimiento es más ni siquiera sabía si tenía padres pero lo que sea que tuviera no estaba ni estaría presente en mi vida. Jacob había sido ese rayo de esperanza que yo había buscado tan desesperadamente a través de los años, conocerlo había sido lo más cercano al cielo, él me había devuelto la esperanza de creer que algo bueno existía para mí en este mundo después de tanto maltrato de tanta injusticia. Recordaba muy bien como hace un año atrás lo había visto por primera vez mientras realizaba la visita a la iglesia con mis otros compañeros del orfanato.

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba atenta a lo que el sacerdote decía cuando de pronto vi dos bancas delante de mí a un chico que llamo mi atención, disimuladamente me permití observarlo, era alto, tenía una hermosa piel morena, no le podía distinguir bien la cara pero apostaba a que sería hermoso, era de esa clase de chicos que solo se ven en las películas o algo así, no es que yo hubiera visto muchas películas pero sabía que ese chico sería especial, me sorprendió no haberlo visto antes por estos lugares, Forks era pequeño, toda la gente se conocía pero seguramente el sería nuevo o vendría como visitante, aunque dudará que alguien querría venir a Forks como lugar de vacaciones. Me quede tan sumida pensando en que estaría haciendo aquí que no me di cuenta cuando me captó infraganti mirándolo. Me puse tan colorada y él solo sonrío, rápidamente me voltee en señal de vergüenza. No me atreví a mirarlo de nuevo mientras duro la misa pero si me di cuenta de que su rostro era hermoso tal como lo había predicho, nariz afilada y ojos café intenso que me hubieran dejado absorta en ellos si no hubiera sido por mi vergüenza. _

_Al salir de la iglesia rápido me reuní con mis compañeros pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlos una mano detuvo mi andanza._

_-Hola- sonó una voz grave pero hermosa al mismo tiempo._

_Y si, era el lindo chico que yo había estado acosando en la iglesia._

_-Ho-ho-hola, mira lo siento yo no quería mirarte pero es que no sé qué me paso, en verdad si venías a reclamarme no es necesario, te ofrezco una disculpa. _

_-reclamar porque una chica tan hermosa reparara en mi persona, bueno yo no lo creo- dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. _

_Fin del flashback _

A partir de ese momento nadie pudo separarnos, los domingos se convirtieron en nuestro único día para estar juntos, él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, le había contado todo de mi vida a pesar de que no tuviera mucho que decir puesto que nunca había salido de ese aburrido pueblo ni de ese orfanato donde él único día que me era posible salir era los domingos y solamente a misa con estrictas reglas. Él era nuevo, en efecto había venido a vivir con su familia a Forks, tenía 18 años, uno menos que yo que contaba con 17, en un año más sería libre y podría salir del orfanato para descubrir ese mundo que me había sido negado. El tiempo paso y sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él, yo nunca había sentido lo que era querer a alguien, nunca había querido, si bien les tenía cierto aprecio a ciertos de mis compañeros no era nada comparado con aquello, yo nunca había amado a una madre, no conocía lo que era el amor en ninguna de sus expresiones, solo en la de dios porque era lo único que me habían enseñado a amar pero ahora que Jacob había llegado a mi vida sentía lo que era amar, lo sentía. Gracias a dios mi amor fue correspondido, me había costado decidirme sobre si decirle mis sentimientos o no a Jacob pero no quería perder tiempo y me anime y el resultado fue positivo. Nos convertimos en novios y el a veces se las ingeniaba para vernos a escondidas puesto que no me dejaban salir del orfanato. Era algo hermoso lo que estaba viviendo, él fue el primero en casi todo. Mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera ilusión, mi primer sueño pero nunca mi primera vez. Eso fue lo que más ame de él, otro seguramente habría querido aprovecharse de una niña huérfana sin ningún tipo de protección en el mundo pero siempre me respeto, nunca me insinúo nada a pesar de que yo misma deseaba que lo hiciera ahora me arrepentía de no habérselo dicho, ahora ya nunca lo vería, ahora nunca sus brazos me sostendrían, él ya no estaría esos domingos en misa, ya no treparía el orfanato a escondidas, él ya no formaría parte de mi vida, todos esos sueños que una vez nos dijimos ya no se concretarían, yo ya no amaría, y es que ¿cómo amar de nuevo después de haberlo conocido a él?. Nunca conocería a nadie igual, nadie nunca lo superaría, él era mi todo, era el amor de mi vida y me había dejado sola, más sola que nunca, sin él yo no quería seguir, sin él no existía el sentido, todo era vano.

-Hoy se supone que era el día, Jacob. Hoy cumplo 18 años, ya soy libre pero tú, mi amor, no estás, ya de que me sirve esta libertad.

Uno de nuestros planes era que el día en que yo cumpliera 18 años, justo después de salir de ese orfanato nosotros nos casaríamos. Pero nada pudo ser posible. Un mes atrás todo era perfecto él estaba preparando todo, aunque sus padres se había opuesto él peleó contra todo y todos por nuestro amor pero todo acabo ese día en que le fue arrebatada la vida, él día en que ese loco de su mejor amigo le asesinó, ese día en que ese maldito se llevó su vida y la mía. Después de haber asesinado a Jacob huyo de manera cobarde pero yo juré ante Jacob que le encontraría y le haría pagar el triple de lo que él hizo, sufriría y mucho.

Edward Cullen iba a sufrir, iba conocer el dolor de la muerte.


	2. Te perdí

Edward Cullen.

Ese era el único nombre que seguía mi mente durante el día, ese era el único nombre que de algún modo podía mantenerme viva y con la esperanza. Pero no era una esperanza positiva, era la esperanza de ver al dueño de ese nombre algún día hundido y derrotado, muerto en la oscuridad, olvidado de todo el mundo tal como él había hecho con la vida de Jacob, a Edward no le había importado asesinar a su mejor amigo, aquel que lo consideraba su hermano, nunca tuve presente el por qué Edward le arrebató la verdad a Jacob pero fuese cual fuese el motivo me había arrancado el amor, se había llevado lo único bueno que había sucedido en toda mi vida, me había quitado la única oportunidad de amar y ser amada que tendría en la vida. Yo no contaba con nadie, no era nadie en este mundo , no tenía familia, no tenía amigos, absolutamente nada era lo único que ahora tenía, la única ilusión de poder tener todo eso algún día se la había llevado Jacob el día en que falleció, esa única ilusión me la había quitado el bastardo de Edward y por eso ahora que no pertenecía más a ese orfanato, ahora que era libre iría por él sin contemplación, le haría sufrir el doble de lo que yo sufrí, pagaría caro el haberme arrancado el amor de mi vida.

No sabía tanto de Edward, Jacob solía mencionar su nombre muy poco, lo único que tenía en cuenta es que era su mejor amigo, que él no era de Forks sino del lugar de donde Jacob venía pero que en vacaciones o días especiales sus familias se juntaban y por lo tanto ellos podían verse, la verdad es que siempre me pregunte qué era lo que en realidad Jacob pensaba de Edward, lo pensé porque Jacob hablaba de toda la gente que amaba con fervor y mucho pero Edward era la excepción, de no ser porque Jacob dijo que era su mejor amigo yo no tendría idea de la existencia de ese maldito, hubiese preferido no saber ni que respiraba me daba asco pensar que el bastardo estaba feliz de la vida libre sin que nadie le hiciera pagar por ser una asesino.

La verdad fue duro descubrir que Jacob estaba muerto, todo comenzó en el mes de marzo, él solía venir a verme todos los domingos y a veces colarse por el internado donde yo vivía pero ese particular día no apareció. Se me hizo realmente extraño no verlo y obviamente el pánico se apodero de mi mente, no es que yo fuera una loca que por no verlo un día se ponía mal pero Jacob nunca jamás faltaba los domingos a misa porque sabía que era el único día en que podíamos vernos más de la cuenta. Así que si fue algo que me tomo por alarma. Espere los siguientes dos días a que él llegara a verme pero nada de eso paso, entonces claro que me alarme más de la cuenta así que decidí escaparme del orfanato e ir a buscarlo, sabía dónde vivía y quienes eran sus padres. No fue hazaña fácil escapar del internado pero lo logre y seguí con mi marcha a buscar a Jacob.

Una angustia nunca sentida antes me invadía el pecho, era algo espantoso pero no me deje intimidar pensé que quizá tan solo era el hecho de que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo y por eso me sentía tan mal. Llegue a su casa pero me sorprendió ver mucha gente alrededor, habían muchos coches y el ambiente en el aire era hostil, eso no me dio para nada buena espina pero por mi cabeza no se pasaba aquello que iba a cambiar mi miserable vida a más miserable. Recuerdo perfectamente que al asomarme por la puerta vi mucha gente con la cara triste y vestidos de negro, mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente y decidí con el corazón en la mano entrar a su hogar.

Al entrar fue peor no solo la gente estaba triste muchas más lloraban, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué todos ellos tenían ese semblante? De pronto caí en la cuenta que esto era un funeral y más cuando me di cuenta del ataúd color café y largo que estaba en el centro rodeado de muchas flores. Entonces algo dentro de mí se activó y lágrimas comenzaron, a lo mejor Jacob había perdido a alguien de su familia. Lo trate de buscar con la mirada pero no di con ´él, pensé en buscar su mejor amigo Edward pero tampoco di con él. Entonces no me quedo más que preguntarle a una de las personas que estaban allí. Me acerque a la que me dio un poco más de confianza, una chica de mi edad, alta y de piel oscura.

-Hola- le pregunte con la voz un poco ronca.

Ella me miro, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, entonces debía ser cercana a mi novio o algo así.

-¿si?¿quién eres?-pregunto confusa.

Era obvio que no me conocía como la novia de Jacob y no quería aclararle nada de eso así que solo pude responder-

-Bella, soy amiga de Jacob pero lo estaba buscando y no lo puedo encontrar por aquí.

La muchacha soltó un sollozo y sus ojos se llenaron aún más de lágrimas amargas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte alarmada

-No lo sabes verdad- dijo en afirmación.

No me gustaba el tono que utilizaba en su voz.

-¿saber qué?

-Lo siento que no supieras pero tengo que decírtelo, Jacob murió-dijo reprimiendo un sollozo.

No supe que paso pero de pronto sentí que el mundo se abría debajo de mí y yo me caí en un foso oscuro, profundo y sin salida. De lo único que fui consiente es de que las lágrimas se amontonaron por mi rostro y que no pude hablar. La otra muchacha me abrazo por instinto y las dos comenzamos a llorar intensamente. Jacob no podía estar muerto, él y yo teníamos tantas cosas por delante, él simplemente no se podía haber ido. No podía.

-es mentira, dime que es mentira, dime que él no, por favor, no puede estar muerto, no puede-dije llorando histéricamente.

Ella solo me lanzó una mirada de compasión y supe que no mentía.

-jamás mentiría sobre esto, Jacob era importante para mí y no sé quién seas pero por la manera en que te has puesto deduzco que eres alguien que fue cercana a él.

-si su amiga- dije no quería decir nada más.

Ella tomó mi mano y me condujo al féretro, sabía que lo iba a ver ahí sin vida. Y así fue, allí estaba él como una hermosa ilusión, sus parpados cerrados y no parecía muerto más bien en un sueño profundo como un pequeño bebé, tenía sus labios curvados pero su rostro estaba un poco pálido. No lo podía creer simplemente no podía ser cierto, mi vida todo estaba en el vacío. Justo en este féretro, con él estaba yo. Yo ya no estaba viva, ya no. Sentí desmayarme pero los brazos de esa chica me sostuvieron. Tan solo me llevo a una silla lejos de todo y me hizo compañía, ella estaba rota igual que yo pero tenía más fuerza de voluntad.

-Me llamo Leah-dijo.

No le conteste simplemente deje que todo mi dolor saliera y llore no sé por cuanto tiempo, llore y llore pero ni así el dolor disminuía un poco. Las horas pasaban o yo ya no sabía, se me fue la noción del tiempo de la vida.

-¿Cómo sucedió?-pregunte débilmente.

Ella de inmediato supo lo que le pregunte y me miro.

-le asesinaron.

Y entonces el mundo cayo más profundo.

-¿Qué?

-ese maldito de Edward Cullen.

¿Edward? ¿su mejor amigo?

-Sí, ese bastardo le dio drogas, él sabía que Jacob no consumía esas cosas y le dio, Jacob era principiante y le dio algo tan fuerte que le dio una sobredosis, cuando llego al hospital nada pudieron hacer, su cerebro estaba sin oxígeno, él no pudo resistir, esa bestia le dio drogas, le asesino Bella.

No lo podía creer, no podía, todo había pasado tan rápido.

-¿y qué sucedió con Edward?

-ese bastardo se largó, no vino a su funeral, no ha tenido la dignidad de venir.

-entonces sus padres de Jacob no lo saben, que fue Edward.

-No-contestó ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo estaba en esa maldita fiesta, yo vi como Edward le ofreció a Jacob esa maldita droga, yo lo vi pero no hice nada, vi como a Jacob le gustó y vi como consumía repetidamente y Edward solo reía con él pero no hice nada porque yo también estaba dopada por esas porquería no pude hacer nada, no actúe y a nadie le había dicho esto, no sé qué hacer, se lo estoy contando a una completa extraña que dice ser amiga de mi mejor amigo, pero yo no lo pude salvar y ahora solo quiero que Edward se muera, él lo mató.

Edward Cullen pasaba a ser el ser que más odiaba en esta vida, le tenía asco.

-Yo también quiero que ese maldito pague y gracias por decírmelo pero pienso que los padres de Jacob deben saber.

-No, ellos no pueden saber, ellos adoran a Edward, además son propietario de acciones en los hoteles de la familia Cullen, no sé si sepas pero son asquerosamente ricos. Billy y Romina son socios menores, tienen dinero pero jamás a comparación de la familia de Edward, sé que si les digo les terminare de arruinar la vida porque querrán hacer pagar a Edward pero sé que la familia Cullen no escatimara en hacerles daño y yo no puedo con esto me estoy muriendo, es mucho para mí.

Pobre mujer, le tenía un poco de consideración pero la odiaba porque ella pudo salvar a Jacob pero no lo hizo, no detuvo a ese demonio de Edward, no evitó que la mitad de mi vida se muriera, dejo que se fuera, no lo detuvo. Pero no se lo haría saber, por un lado lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, la familia de Jacob ya estaba destruida. Pero Edward Cullen no sería feliz, algún día pagaría esa muerte, y caro.

-No, creo que no debes decir nada, ese bastardo pagará con creces sufrirá y llorará esto, lo juro, lo juro en nombre de Jacob, su muerte no quedará impune.

Leah me miró como si estuviera loca, ella pensaba que yo era cercana a Jacob y se desahogó en mi pero nadie sabía lo que Jacob y yo teníamos, excepto ese bastardo de Edward que aunque nunca llegue a cruzar con él sabía que tenía conocimiento de mi relación con Jacob porque lo llegue a ver con él en varias ocasiones durante las misas. No le iba dar explicaciones ni a Leah ni a nadie, estaba agradecida también por decirme esa asquerosa verdad, yo ya no quería seguir aquí, mi capitulo con Jacob acababa de terminar, y aunque me sentía más pérdida que nunca y supiera que nunca sería la misma, ni siquiera la misma niña solitaria que era antes de él, al menos en aquel tiempo no era feliz pero tampoco infeliz porque no tenía nada que perder, después de él entonces sí, no existía nada para mí en este mundo, nada más que el olvido y la oscuridad.

Me aleje de Leah que tenía la mente en otro lugar y decidí irme, no sin antes decirle adiós para siempre al amor de mi vida, hasta siempre fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

A partir de ese momento mi vida o lo que sea que tuviera y que me mantenía de pie, se transformó en un infierno. Los meses siguientes fueron duros, imposibles, ya no quise volver a misa, de todos modos Dios no estaba de mi lado, no tenía caso buscarlo.

Y se fue marzo, llego abril, luego mayo, el verano con junio y julio, agosto tan callado como mi alma y por fin el mes que suponía iba a ser mi libertad, septiembre, cuando cumpliría mis dieciocho años, cuando Jacob y yo huiríamos juntos a vivir nuestra vida y nuestro amor plenamente y aquí estaba el bendito día. Pero no había nada, nada solo soledad, dolor y ganas de venganza. Edward Cullen de alguna manera se había convertido en mi motivo de vivir, por lo que despertaba a diario, el deseo de verlo acabado me motivaba. Edward. Le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, estaba llena de rencor, no cabía nada más en mí, odiaba a la maldita de Leah, odiaba la vida, era un ser muerto. Nadie me había querido, todo mundo me había dado la espalda y el único ser que me había amado me había sido arrebatado así que yo no tendría compasión por nada por nadie, no lo haría, no lo haría.

Había comenzado a trazar mi plan casi desde el mismo momento en que supe de su muerte, lo tenía tan claro. Pero como no sabía nada de Edward comencé investigando un poco sobre su vida, utilice ese paraíso de información llamado Internet, por lo menos tenía acceso a eso en el internado y todas las tardes tomaba mi tiempo libre para ir a investigar un poco sobre ese maniático.

Sabía que su familia era dueño de una famosa cadena de hoteles por lo que Leah me dijo pero además descubrí que tenía 21 años, era demasiado mayor para ser el mejor amigo de Jacob, se esperaba que fuera el heredero de su padre, el gran Carlisle Cullen, que no debía ser otra rata más igual al hijo. Era amante de las mujeres hermosas y estaba comprometido con una tal Rosalie Hale, a ella también la investigue, era hermosa, cosa de esperarse. En fin este individuo era todo lo repugnante de este mundo. Había hecho contactos y me metí de lleno en su mundo a través del Internet, tuve suerte de que el tipo este era famoso. Vivía en Seattle y ese sería mi destino cuando saliera de aquí. El gobierno me iba a dar algún dinero para poder solventarme por un tiempo pero decidí utilizarlo para llegar a Seattle, buscar trabajo en algún hotel de ese animal y poder estar lo más cerca de él posible.

Ese día que cumplí los 18 años, decidí irme de inmediato al mundo, las personas me dijeron que me podía quedar unos días más si quería pero yo no estaba para perder tiempo así que solo me despedí, fui a darle una última visita a mi amor y entonces si estaba preparada.

Una de las personas del orfanato me había ayudado a conseguir boleto de camión para Seattle, me esperaba un largo viaje de casi nueve horas.

Quizá estaba un poco apresurada pero llevaba seis meses esperando este momento estaba ansiosa de hacerle pagar a ese bastardo, estaba ansiosa de poder reunirme con Jacob tan pronto como cobrara su muerte, porque sí, no quería, no podía seguir en un mundo donde él no existiera, en cuanto acabara con Cullen seguiría conmigo misma, yo no tenía intención de vivir una vez que Cullen tampoco lo hiciera. El tiempo avanzo y como me quede dormida no me pareció tanto. Desperté justo a tiempo y me sorprendí de lo que veía. Era hermoso, edificios grandes, mucha gente a través del vidrio del camión, era algo sorprendente para una provinciana como yo que no conocía absolutamente nada de este mundo.

Y me baje a mi nuevo mundo, me baje a lo desconocido, me baje para de una vez por todas enfrentarme a Edward Cullen.


End file.
